


Baking For Peace - Broken_hearted_bard

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Last Battle, Severus Snape Lives, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Horneando Para La Paz / Autor original: Broken_hearted_bard / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Después de la guerra, Harry abandona el Mundo Mágico (aunque no la magia/magias) y abre una panadería. Esta historia se desarrolla seis años después de la batalla final.





	1. Pottering

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baking For Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586855) by [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586855/chapters/15069172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist
> 
> _Las almas gemelas mágicas son complejas e intrincadas. Se hicieron populares en Gran Bretaña durante la guerra con el Señor Oscuro, Ash Bramamian en 1910. Las almas gemelas mágicas suelen estar casi por completo en el Reino Unido, y rara vez se ven fuera de ella._
> 
> _El hechizo de alma gemela, **Anmicus Conjunae** , se realiza en el feto in vitro y tarda muchos años en hacerse realidad. Hay varios casos documentados del hechizo que se realiza en brujas y magos nacidos de muggles en algún momento después de la edad de once años._
> 
>  
> 
> _En algunos casos, el hechizo de alma gemela se activa a la edad de once años, mientras que en otros se activa una vez que nace el alma gemela de la persona. En otros casos, se activa cuando una bruja o un mago alcanza la edad de 17 años. En otros casos, se activa a la edad de veinte años. No hay razones claras o pruebas de por qué estas activaciones son tan diferentes._

Hornear era lo que siempre le había gustado más. Ya fuera para la hora del té de los Dursley o para la llegada de invitados o algún otro asunto en general, cuando su tía Petunia le había exigido que horneara, siempre le había gustado. Había sido tranquilizador, especialmente en los días de inanición, tareas y ser perseguido por Dudley.

Siendo así, no debería haber sido sorprendente descubrir que, una vez que la guerra y sus secuelas terminaron, Harry dejó el Mundo Mágico y abrió una panadería.

 ** _Pottering_** vendía pasteles, cupcakes, bollos, panes y algunas cosas de pastelería exclusivas. Harry cocinaba todos los días, desde muy tarde en la noche hasta muy temprano en la mañana. Después de almacenar los trastos, abría la tienda todos los días, y lo hizo todo sin un solo empleado a excepción de Dobby y Winky.

Ambos estaban atados a él, ahora. Tuvo que atar a Dobby a él para salvar su vida del cuchillo de Bellatrix. Y Winky, bueno, necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella, alguien quien le diera tareas, alguien que le diera un lugar en el mundo. Vivir en Hogwarts le había servido a un buen propósito, pero ella nunca había dejado de sollozar, hasta que Harry la tomó.

Dobby y Winky tenían tres días de descanso al mes y a Dobby le pagaban dos galeones por semana. Ninguno de ellos horneaba, o se les permitía hacer la cocción, y ninguno de ellos ayudaba con los clientes. En vez de eso, limpiaban y arreglaban, sacaban ollas y sartenes de los hornos, compraban comestibles (en el mundo mágico), cuidaban el pequeño jardín de la azotea de Harry y reabastecían cuando no había nadie cerca. También cuidaban de Harry cuando cerraba todas las noches y subía a su piso encima de la tienda.

No era como si pudieran ayudar a los clientes aunque quisieran también. La panadería de Harry estaba en el mundo muggle. Y, como tal, tenía que mantener a sus elfos domésticos, en su mayoría, ocultos durante el horario comercial.

Sabía que Hermione estaría enojada (de que tenía más de un elfo doméstico) y probablemente le gritaría si lo supiera, pero Harry había abandonado algo más que el mundo mágico, también había dejado atrás a la mayoría de sus amigos.

Además, Dobby y Winky se coordinaban con Kreacher un par de veces al mes. Kreacher todavía servía en Black Manor (Número Doce, Grimmauld Place), pero él servía a una familia diferente. Después de la guerra, Harry le había pedido a Ron, a Andrómeda (y al pequeño Teddy) que se mudaran a la recientemente renovada Black Manor y ellos habían aceptado. Ronald Billius Weasley y Lavender Amelia Brown se habían casado hace dos años. Kreacher y Black Manor todavía eran propiedad de Harry, pero Harry quería que alguien, una familia, disfrutara de la casa y que pudiera aprovechar la clase de ayuda que Kreacher podía ofrecer.

Estaba satisfecho con los informes que Kreacher siempre les había dado a Dobby y Winky. Harry estaba contento de que Ron y Lav estuvieran bien (y esperando un hijo), y estaba encantado de que Teddy y Andrómeda se hubieran adaptado a la casa con facilidad y parecía, que les gustaba estar mucho más cerca de la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Pero, a pesar de su alegría por ellos, no podía convertirse en parte de sus vidas. Él simplemente no podía. La guerra lo había dañado, lo había cambiado. Los totales de muertes, su propia muerte, su conversación con el director Dumbledore, haber sido un horrocrux ... simplemente, todo. Había necesitado un escape, una salida, y tan pronto como había descubierto cómo, la había tomado.

El peor punto de la guerra, para él, sería siempre la muerte de Severus Snape. No eran solo los recuerdos que Severus le había dado, y la verdad que le habían señalado. No, era mucho peor que eso. Justo después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, había obtenido su marca de alma gemela. Había supuesto, durante más de un año, que leería _Ginevra Weasley_ , sobre todo porque ella estaba tan segura de que finalmente tendría su nombre en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Pero no. Él no había tenido tanta suerte. Las cosas no habían funcionado tan bien. No para él, nunca para él.

Dos días después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, el nombre había aparecido, garabateado en un ordenado pero apretado guión verde oscuro en el interior de su muslo derecho. _Severus Snape_. Casi se desmayó al verlo. Y, después de ver los recuerdos del hombre, había tenido un extraño y algo horrible sentido. Después de todo, Snape no había sido malvado: había sido un espía. Y no había odiado a Harry, había estado enamorado de la madre de Harry.

Un sentido de tipo extraño y horrible.

Mientras Severus Snape se derramaba por todo el piso de la Casa de los Gritos, la escritura en el interior del muslo de Harry se había quemado. Se había quemado tan mal, que Harry había pensado que podría desmayarse, o peor, patear al moribundo frente a él.

Ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido, y por eso había estado agradecido. Más tarde, mucho más tarde, se quitó la ropa y revisó la marca. Fue entonces cuando se desataron el dolor, la pérdida, las emociones terribles y asfixiantes. El nombre se había vuelto gris apagado. Por lo que él sabía, seguía siendo el mismo gris apagado hoy como lo había sido desde hace seis años.

Harry se afligió de nuevo, por todo lo que podría haber sido y por todo lo que nunca conocería, cada que veía la marca de vez en cuando, con la esperanza de su propia conservación, había dejado de mirarla. No la había visto en años; hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo (ya que evitaba todo lo demás que era terriblemente doloroso).

 ** _Pottering_** era su refugio seguro, su razón de ser y su propio pedazo de paz. Lejos del mundo mágico, de los recordatorios de la guerra y la muerte. Lejos de todos los que conocía, y muy, muy lejos de los recuerdos que quería dejar atrás desesperadamente. Y le gustaba de esa manera, muchas gracias.

Harry ató su delantal verde apagado alrededor de su espalda y sacó su cabeza por la parte superior. Se lavó las manos durante largo rato con agua tibia y jabón y luego recogió sus ingredientes.

Siempre comenzaba con la masa de pay, porque tenía que reposarse y enfriarse antes de que pudiera extenderse, meterse en un molde y hornearse.

Era poco después de la medianoche y aún tenía horas de trabajo antes de poder abrir su tienda.

Harry comenzó su día con las manos en un tazón de harina, mantequilla fría, azúcar, yema de huevo y sal. Frotándolos todos juntos, con un poco de agua helada si es necesario, hasta que formaron una bola de masa. Dejó la masa a un lado, en uno de los refrigeradores, en un poco de plástico de cocina y luego se volvió para lavarse las manos otra vez.

Los pasteles y pastelitos fueron los siguientes, porque tenían que estar absolutamente fríos para decorarse.

Winky limpiaba a su lado mientras Dobby encendía el reproductor de música que haría sonar la música barroca por la cocina mientras Harry trabajaba.

Parecía que iba a ser otra mañana agradable y relajante.


	2. Diariamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

Los pasteles, cupcakes y pays estaban fuera de los hornos y se enfriaban.

Harry trabajó en su largo tramo de mármol en sus pasteles exclusivos. La masa se había hecho el día anterior, ya que tenía que colocarse en el refrigerador entre las repisas para lograr la laminación, y ahora la extendía por tres, montículos limitados, para sus pasteles. El hojaldre era la cosa más fácil que hacía día a día, pero a Harry le encantaba. Le encantaba el proceso, y cómo siempre, tenía sentido, incluso si las combinaciones no siempre funcionaban.

El primer pastel fue en forma de croissant, y se rellenó con un denso relleno de fresa y crema. El segundo era, de nuevo, más como un croissant y relleno de chocolate negro y una pizca de sal marina. Finalmente, había una fina hoja de hojaldre cubierta con crema de hojaldre y cubierta con arándanos a la mitad y chocolate templado, muy parecido a un milhojas, pero sin las diferentes capas.

Mientras esperaba a que la base de repostería y los croissants se hornearan, comenzó su masa de donas. Servía dos donas diferentes cada mañana: uno en una forma de trenza que estaba rociada con canela y azúcar y una redonda, con el agujero en el medio, que simplemente estaba glaseada. Los agujeros, que quedaron del segundo tipo, se servían con una salsa de chocolate negro.

Harry puso la masa en el cajón de reposo* y luego se lavó las manos mientras Dobby limpiaba el mostrador y Winky lavaba los platos.

En el pequeño patio detrás de su tienda, tomó un descanso con una taza de té y una tostada.

* * *

Durante su descanso, Dobby sacó las cacerolas de los pasteles de los hornos y las puso en sus rejillas de enfriamiento. Winky separó la masa de donas en hebras para las trenzas y sacó con un cortador, las redondas y sus agujeros. Con las donas redondas, Winky las puso en una bandeja y luego en el estante calentador para su segunda reposada. Dejó los hilos de rosquilla para que Harry trabajara con ellos.

Aunque Harry no les permitió hacer la cocción propiamente dicha, sí los animó a ayudar cuando vieron que lo necesitaba.

Terminando con sus tareas de limpieza, Dobby puso todos los ingredientes que Harry necesitaría para la masa de pan en el otro extremo del mostrador y luego se dirigió al jardín de la azotea para atenderlo.

Cuando Harry volvió a entrar, Winky estaba trabajando en dos tandas de pasta de azúcar, una de malvavisco, una regular, para que Harry decorara algunos de los pasteles. Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella, pero luego sonrió. Agradecía todo el trabajo que hacían, incluso si deseaba que lo hicieran un poco menos. Nunca se los diría, lo habían seguido fielmente en el mundo muggle y en su idea de panadería, sin preguntas y sin una palabra.

Sabía que cada uno de ellos pasaba un tiempo en el mundo de los magos, después de todo, _sabía_ dónde hacían las compras, pero estaba agradecido de que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera mencionado directamente ni le hubieran preguntado cuándo regresaría. Si él pudiera ayudarlo, no lo haría.

Harry tomó la masa de donas que había sido enrollada en tiras largas y la enrolló con una pasta de azúcar y canela. La puso en una bandeja y en un estante calentador para reposarla por segunda vez.

Se lavó las manos otra vez, y luego repasó su lista de la mañana, comprobando lo que se había hecho, antes de lavarse las manos _nuevamente_ y girar para preparar la masa de pan.

Además del pan, Harry también tenía bollos para hornear, y pasteles y cupcakes para glasear y decorar, así como pasteles de hojaldre de arándanos y chocolate para terminar de armar. Miró el reloj y suspiró. No estaba seguro de tener suficiente tiempo para hacer todo eso y armar los lotes de café y chocolate caliente que vendía junto a eso, y todavía no había almacenado nada.

De alguna manera, el tiempo se había escapado de él hoy.

—Winky—dijo en voz baja.

Winky parpadeó y miró a Harry—¿Qué puede hacer Winky por el Maestro Harry? —ella chilló.

Harry resistió el impulso de frotarse la cara con las manos recién lavadas. Odiaba, odiaba absolutamente, ser llamado _maestro_. Pero, dado que era el título apropiado para un elfo doméstico para otorgar a su amo, no podía conseguir que Winky se detuviera.

—Necesito tu ayuda, si no te importa—dijo suavemente—¿Puedes hacer el recubrimiento de migajas para los pasteles y luego glasear los cupcakes? - Ya sabes dónde está la lista—.

Winky asintió, sus ojos brillantes—¡Winky estaría muy complacida de ayudar al Maestro Harry! —ella exclamó y luego corrió a hacer el trabajo que le había pedido.

Harry suspiró. Bueno, al menos eso se haría y de prisa. Él regresó a su masa de pan.

* * *

Después de que la masa de pan se colocó en el cajón de reposo, se levantó, y después de que los pasteles se terminaran y almacenaran en su caja brillante en su papel dorado de grado alimenticio, Harry hizo los bollos. Vendía dos tipos: uno salado con cebollino y queso; uno más simple, con la adición de un poco de cáscara de limón y naranja.

Luego, frio las donas. Cuando eso estuvo terminado, glaseó los regulares y espolvoreó los de canela con azúcar y canela, antes de ponerlos al frente, al lado de los bollos, en su papel de grado alimenticio con un bonito diseño.

Todo lo que quedaba era hornear todo el pan y luego decorar los pasteles y cupcakes. Tenía que completar una orden, pero él se encargaría de eso porque no debía ser recogida hasta cerca de su hora de cierre.

Harry se volvió para buscar las hogazas de pan del reposo y las puso en los hornos. Aunque era demasiado tarde, Winky ya se había ocupado de eso. Los hornos estaban encendidos en su configuración de pan y los panes parecían haber entrado recién. Los temporizadores estaban programados por una hora. Él sonrió.

—Gracias, Winky—dijo.

—Winky está feliz de hacer lo que el Maestro necesita—respondió Winky.

Harry asintió.

Dobby volvió al frente de la gran cocina un momento después—La cosecha se guardó y la cena se preparará para más tarde, bajo un encanto de estasis—dijo.

Los patrones expresivos de Dobby habían cambiado a lo largo de los años, en gran parte debido a los años que había sido libre. A pesar de que ya no era un elfo libre, debido a que Harry le salvó la vida, él y Harry tuvieron un trato que lo hacía tan libre como podía. Harry le pedía a Dobby que hiciera las cosas, en lugar de decirle que las hiciera. Dobby tenía tiempo libre, paga y un paquete de beneficios.

Las leyes en el mundo de los magos habían cambiado desde la guerra, y ahora las criaturas estaban mucho más protegidas y tenían derechos que antes no tenían. Harry sabía que le debía a Hermione, y a su esposo (Draco Malfoy… había sido una sorpresa cuando descubrieron que eran almas gemelas), un agradecimiento por eso.

Winky había rechazado el pago, pero se tomó su tiempo libre y el paquete de beneficios con alegría.

—Gracias, Dobby—dijo Harry.

Dobby hizo una pequeña reverencia—Debe cuidarse mejor, señor—dijo.

—Lo intentaré—respondió Harry. Él asintió y Dobby se alejó de nuevo. Harry lo escuchó, en el frente, almacenando en la cámara frigorífica. Conservaba leche con chocolate, leche normal, leche de almendras y leche de soja, así como jugo de naranja y manzana para los clientes. Harry sabía que Dobby también tendría a mano los otros artículos: paquetes de mantequilla, azúcar, sal, mostaza inglesa; servilletas, toallitas húmedas, vasos de papel y tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas.

Winky trajo tres pasteles, una bandeja de cupcakes, fondant, chocolate templado y cuencos de su glaseado base y los colocó todos frente a él.

—Casi es hora de abrir, Maestro Harry—dijo—¡Y esto es necesario! —.

Harry sonrió. Esta era una de sus partes favoritas: usaba un poco de magia para ayudarlo a crear las decoraciones de glaseado, chocolate y fondant para sus pasteles y cupcakes.

—Cuando los panes estén listos, ¿puedes ponerlos en sus cestas y almacenarlos en el frente? —Preguntó Harry.

Winky asintió.

>> Genial, bien. Dile a Dobby que también prepare el café, por favor—respondió él asintiendo.

Winky sonrió—Dobby es un buen elfo—respondió antes de irse.

Harry asintió—Sí, realmente lo es—le dijo a nadie antes de comenzar a decorar.

* * *

Con todo horneado, decorado, abastecido, relleno y preparado, Harry solo tenía que terminar los cupcakes. Ya estaban horneados y enfriados, solo necesitaban glaseado y sus decoraciones posteriores.

Dobby y Winky se retiraron a sus habitaciones en el piso de arriba (que se crearon usando “espacio de mago”) cuando Harry se hizo cargo. Él abriría unos diez minutos tarde, pero eso no pudo ser evitado hoy. Había empezado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, y pagaría por eso abriendo un poco tarde.

Estos cupcakes eran de chocolate, rellenos con un relleno de mantequilla de maní y cubiertos con una fina capa de glaseado de chocolate. Harry extendió fondant de malvavisco al tamaño que necesitaba, recortó círculos y alisó un círculo sobre cada cupcake.

Cuando terminó con este paso, pasó al siguiente. Usando su varita mágica y una serie de encantos y transfiguraciones simples, creó la imagen de Winnie The Pooh y otros personajes de Pooh, con fondant, chocolate y glaseado en cada cupcake.

Una delgada y frágil lanza artística de azúcar hilado completó cada cupcake.

Completado el lote, Harry puso cada cupcake, con una delicadeza minuciosa, en una gran caja de panadería especialmente hecha. Luego la selló, etiquetó y la puso en una rejilla para enfriar.

Harry se lavó las manos otra vez y luego subió las escaleras para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. En su camino de regreso, se puso otro delantal, este era un morado pálido y apagado.

Volteó el cartel de “cerrado” a “abierto”, encendió todas las luces y abrió las puertas.

Cuando se colocó detrás del mostrador de servicio, con sus hileras de productos horneados bajo las superficies de vidrio, entró su primer cliente del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** * El cajón de reposo es un cajón que tienen algunos hornos y muebles de cocina donde puedes poner la masa de pan o cualquiera que tenga algo de levadura a que se infle. Este periodo donde la levadura hace efecto se llama “reposo”. Para este proceso, no es necesario la existencia de dicho cajón, cualquier masa puede ser reposada donde sea, mientras esté tibio y seco y la masa sea cubierta con un trapo o plástico para evitar contaminación.


	3. El Siguiente Paso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

Hogwarts se erguía alto y orgulloso al lado del acantilado, y también se extendía a la montaña por un lado y hacia la meseta plana debajo de él, por el otro, con dos alas nuevas. Para los muggles que pasaban, ya no se vería abandonado o decrépito, sino que se vería como un gran castillo y las banderas ondeando desde sus torres superiores indicaría que tenía algún uso formal. Sin embargo, todavía no sentirían ningún impulso para llegar hasta allí. Si alguna vez se les preguntará, a los muggles se les diría que era una escuela privada para estudiantes dotados: altamente selectiva con sus candidatos y extremadamente costosa.

Las escaleras ya no se movían ni cambiaban; esa parte de la magia había sido abandonada para dar paso a otros hechizos y encantamientos más importantes. En cambio, el cuerpo principal del castillo (la estructura original había sido reparada donde se necesitó) albergaba ocho pisos, sin incluir las mazmorras, cuatro torres y a una corta distancia a pie estaba la lechucería.

Una extensión de la biblioteca del segundo piso alojó a estudiantes y profesores que se quedaron en el castillo todo el año. El Ala Memorial había sido pagado casi en su totalidad por Harry Potter y una placa en su entrada denotaba los nombres de los caídos. Una segunda extensión, el Ala Fénix, salía al terreno opuesto a los invernaderos y albergaba aulas adicionales, almacenes para suministros, una pequeña armería y viviendas para estudiantes adicionales.

El campo de Quidditch había sido trasladado a varios kilómetros de distancia, a unos terrenos que pertenecían recientemente a la escuela de Hogwarts. Al lado había una pequeña casa para los nuevos cuidadores del castillo: Bradbury Argus Filch (hijo de Argus Filch) y su esposa Elmira Anne Filch.

La cabaña de Hagrid ya no se encontraba junto al Bosque Prohibido, y ya no ocupaba el puesto de Guardabosques y Guardián de las Llaves. Tres años antes, Rubeus Hagrid y Olympe Maxime se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia en los Alpes suizos y ahora vivían en el campo francés y esperaban su segundo hijo.

El puesto de Guardabosques y Guardián de las Llaves ahora pertenecía a Dennis Creevey y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era enseñado por primera vez por la profesora Daphne Greengrass.

Los cambios en la escuela fueron inmensos, y no solo en su geografía y arquitectura general. Todo el plan de estudios había sido revisado, ofreciendo más clases obligatorias y más materias optativas en general y tratando de encontrar un equilibrio para asegurarse de que los niños nacidos de muggles o criados muggles se incluyeran e informarán por igual.

La ceremonia de clasificación todavía se llevaba a cabo, pero cada estudiante de primer año fue asignado con un mentor estudiantil de tercer o cuarto año durante su primer año, independientemente de su afiliación a la casa. Los dormitorios ya no eran salones grandes con capacidad para 4 a 8 estudiantes, sino habitaciones dobles que albergaban sólo a dos estudiantes y había un equipo de Estudiantes Principales, un estudiante de séptimo año de cada casa, que tenían sus propias habitaciones para cada uno.

Todavía había salas comunes por casa y actividades y clases tomadas por afiliación de casa, pero la completa segregación de estudiantes por casa se había detenido. Se alentó a todos los estudiantes a hacer amigos en otras casas, y se puso a los estudiantes de primer año con un alumno mayor de una casa diferente para ayudarlo en este proceso.

La anterior oficina del director se había convertido en una especie de Museo del director. Contenía todos los retratos de directores anteriores y cualquier objeto personal que hubieran dejado atrás, así como una impresionante colección de autobiografías, biografías y memorias de los hombres en cuestión.

Como directora de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall tenía su oficina en la planta baja, justo al lado del Gran Comedor en lo que solía ser la Antecámara donde solían traer a los primeros años en espera de ser ordenados. Fue mágicamente mejorado y ampliado, y una escalera en la parte posterior conducía a la habitación de Minerva en el primer piso. Su esposo, el Profesor Claude Aquist, enseñaba Historia de la Magia (el Profesor Binns se retiró dos años antes).

* * *

Con ropa y bata confeccionada por expertos, Severus Snape se paseó por la zona frente al escritorio de la directora.

—Quédate quieto, Severus—dijo suavemente Minerva mientras lo miraba.

—Estás mirando de nuevo, Minerva—respondió Severus, no desagradablemente—Es difícil para mí estar quieto, estos días, mientras me miran—.

Minerva se rió—Solías estar tranquilo y sereno, Severus. Apenas mostrar algo, y mucho menos nervios. ¿Qué te trae a mi puerta en una noche de octubre tan fría? —.

Severus se calmó y, en lugar de caminar, se deslizó en uno de los dos sillones frente a su escritorio—Tengo una especie de... un problema, y necesito tu ayuda. Me ha llamado la atención que eres el líder en funciones de la Orden del Fénix. Que no se disolvió. Siento que es... posible, muy probable, que puedas tener la información que necesito—dijo por fin.

—¿Con qué necesitas mi ayuda, Severus? —preguntó Minerva.

—Necesito encontrar a alguien, y he... he agotado todas mis fuentes de información y todavía no he encontrado... a quién busco—explicó Severus.

—Cuando tu retrato nunca se llenó, más allá del laboratorio y los libros, supusimos que todavía estabas vivo, en algún lugar. Me complace encontrarte tan bien—dijo Minerva evasivamente.

Severus alzó una mano hacia las cicatrices pálidas en su cuello y las frotó ligeramente—Sí. Yo... estaba más bien cerca. De hecho, para recuperarme del... incidente, técnicamente estuve muerto durante veinticuatro horas enteras—respondió.

—Lamento decir que hay quienes todavía creen que estás muerto, sin embargo—explicó Minerva.

—Ah. Sí. Yo... eso es lo mejor, en muchos casos. Mi vida es muy tranquila, y me gusta como es, en su mayor parte—dijo Severus en voz baja—No deseo molestar a nadie, Minerva, pero debo encontrarlo. ¿No vas a ayudar? —.

—¿A quién buscas? —Minerva preguntó, aunque ya tenía una muy buena idea de quién estaban hablando.

—Señor Potter. Harry. Necesito encontrarlo. ¿Tienes alguna pista? —preguntó Severus.

Minerva suspiró—El Sr. Potter abandonó el mundo de los magos hace cuatro años y no ha sido visto ni escuchado desde entonces, Severus—.

Severus se levantó y puso sus manos sobre su escritorio. Se inclinó levemente—Eso no significa que no sepas dónde está, Minerva—.

—No, no es así—respondió ella—¿Estás seguro de que necesitas saber? —.

—Sí—llegó la respuesta escueta de Severus.

—Muy bien—dijo Minerva. Ella sacudió su cabeza—Ve despacio con él, cuando lo encuentres, Severus. Está dañado. Y no sabe que he sabido dónde está, que lo he visitado. Haz lo posible para no perturbar la vida pacífica que ha intentado tan duro de crear—.

—Te doy mi palabra, Minerva, de que necesito encontrarlo y que haré lo mejor para no causarle daño o agitarlo indebidamente—respondió Severus.

Minerva le entregó a Severus un delgado trozo de papel y luego dijo—Ahí está la dirección. Si tienes necesidad de trabajo, tengo el puesto de Director Adjunto disponible. No paga tanto como una Cátedra, pero... es tuyo si lo deseas—.

Severus agarró el deslizamiento en su mano y se aferró a él por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza—Eso no será necesario, Minerva—Levantó la mirada, a su rostro, por un momento con una expresión descuidada—Gracias, por esto—dijo en voz baja.

—Es feliz, con su vida como es, y es muy, muy bueno en su oficio, Severus—dijo Minerva—No seas demasiado cruel. Ha sufrido... mucho—.

Fue el turno de Severus para suspirar—No seré cruel, Minerva. Necesito su ayuda—Miró el trozo de papel—¿Qué es _Pottering_? —.

Minerva se rió—Pronto lo sabrás—.


	4. Sábados En La Tienda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

Harry amaba los sábados. Era su día favorito de la semana. El sábado era el segundo día más ocupado, después del viernes, para los negocios en Pottering y Harry lo amaba, a pesar de ese hecho. Siempre estaba apurado y casi sin tiempo, pero aún así, en general, disfrutaba el día.

El sábado era el día en que regalaba todas sus sobras del jueves y viernes. Además, el único stock que vendía era experimental: recetas que estaba probando, sabores que no vendía regularmente, cosas así. De lunes a miércoles, Harry donaba lo que sobraba (confitería, panes, pasteles, galletas) a una docena de albergues y despensas de alimentos en todo el Reino Unido que le gustaban.

No era difícil mantener su tienda a flote, estaba ubicada en Belfast, a lo largo de una calle concurrida en un vecindario bastante concurrido, pero incluso si hubiera sido difícil, Harry todavía regalaría tanto como lo hacía y haría. Todavía tendría estos sábados experimentales porque, bueno, eran divertidos.

Harry usaba la magia para asegurar y crear las decoraciones para sus cupcakes y pasteles, y también utilizaba su propia fórmula de, por falta de un nombre mejor, _polvo-de-planta-mágica_ para estabilizar o infusionar cualquier confitería, pudin o trifle que contuviera fruta. Los muggles no se daban cuenta o se veían afectados por el uso de la cocina patentada y el polvo de hornear de Harry, pero evitaba que la fruta chorreara en otros ingredientes o empapara la base de una confitería fina.

Los viernes vendía tres variedades de pan de Jalá añadidas a las tradicionales. También usaba una pizca de polvo en su masa de pan, pero solo si la masa debía trenzarse, porque el polvo aseguraría que la masa no se sobrecargara con la forma y el trenzado. No era como si hubiera una población terriblemente grande de judíos en Belfast (no la había), pero a Harry le gustaba ofrecer a su clientela algo diferente y le gustaba dar un giro al clásico aromatizando del Jalá con amapola y limón, o naranja y cardamomo. Además de lo cual, disfrutaba trenzando la masa.

Hoy, junto con el stock que regalaba, vendía: cupcakes de pan de plátano húmedos con relleno de mantequilla de maní, glaseado de mantequilla de maní y una llovizna de caramelo de plátano; muffins de chocolate negro con trocitos de chocolate con un crumble* de galleta Oreo en la parte superior; y mini tartas de crema de limón con una base de chocolate de repostería. También en los que se vendían había: bocadillos, mini quiches con queso y hierbas; media docena de Snickerdoodles** y media docena de galletas de avena con pasas (de ambas, tenía una docena adicional en la parte posterior para reponerlas); y dos tipos de donas rellenas (una con relleno de mermelada de fresa, una con relleno de crema de galletas Oreo).

Sus obsequios para el día incluían una variedad de tartas de frutas; una hogaza de pan de centeno; dos hogazas de pan de masa fermentada; una selección de muffins de diferentes sabores; el Jalá sobrante del viernes; una docena de galletas con trocitos de chocolate; dos pays (uno de manzana estilo estadounidense, el otro de cereza y grosella); y una docena de cupcakes variados.

Harry revisó la cámara frigorífica del frente y reabasteció las leches y los jugos antes de encender las cafeteras y el chocolate caliente.

Comprobó dos veces que todo estuviera limpio, organizado y abastecido antes de volver al piso de arriba. Después de una ducha, una muda de ropa y un breve chequeo de que Winky y Dobby estaban en sus habitaciones, Harry abrió la tienda.

El primer cliente entró justo cuando estaba atando los cordones del delantal amarillo apagado, alrededor de su espalda.

—¡Buenos días, Sra. Greer! —Harry saludó mientras se movía detrás del mostrador y se lavaba las manos—¿Qué será hoy? —.

—Me encantan sus sábados, Sr. Fleamont—respondió Henrietta Greer mientras revisaba las opciones—Voy a tomar tus muffins gratuitos hoy, querido, tengo compañía viniendo a almorzar. Ah, y compraré media docena de cupcakes de plátano y mantequilla de maní, por favor—.

Harry sonrió y sacó, de un estante debajo de las cajas, dos cajas de panadería. Una fue especialmente diseñada para cupcakes y le cabían seis cupcakes (tenía tamaños en donde cabían 3, 6, 9 o 12). La otra caja tenía pequeños listones que creaban filas y cabían nueve muffins. Él encerró sus selecciones de la señora Greer.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó mientras sumaba los precios de cada uno. Después de ingresar el descuento del 100% para los rollos, le citó el precio.

—No, querido. Eso me va a hacer el día—respondió la Sra. Greer mientras tomaba la bolsa con los bienes que él le entregaba a cambio de su pago.

Harry le entregó el recibo y le hizo un gesto amistoso mientras ella se iba.

Mientras salía por la puerta, la Sra. Greer volvió a llamar por encima del hombro—¡Asegúrate de salir en este hermoso clima del sábado que estamos teniendo, jovencito! —.

Harry se rió un poco y se preparó para esperar al próximo cliente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> *Crumble, es una mezcla de harina, azúcar y mantequilla, regularmente que se pone encima de algunas reposterías y da un efecto de “granulado arenoso” o “migas” de ahí su nombre.
> 
> **Las snickerdoodles son un tipo de galletas de azúcar hechas con crémor tártaro y bicarbonato de sodio, rebozadas en azúcar y canela.


	5. Recopilación De Información

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

Los acres de tierra, con su pequeña casa de campo, en la que Severus Snape vivía estaban a las afueras del Parque Nacional Dartmoor, en las afueras de Okehampton. La cabaña tenía dos pisos y albergaba dos salones, una cocina pequeña, una biblioteca igualmente pequeña, dos dormitorios y dos baños. La tierra, de aproximadamente seis acres, también comprendía un pequeño invernadero y sala de trabajo, con una gran bodega situada debajo, la cual, Severus había convertido en un laboratorio de pociones.

Le había sido dada por Albus Dumbledore y, como tal, había cambiado muy poco al respecto. Algunos de los macizos de flores brillantes y coloridos habían sido transformados en parcelas de ingredientes de pociones, y el pequeño estanque estaba lleno de plantas acuáticas en lugar de peces, pero la decoración general de la cabaña se mantuvo en gran medida sin cambios.

La tierra estaba bien protegida y separada de los campamentos muggle que la rodeaban. Severus viajaba a Okehampton para comprar comestibles y provisiones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vivía una vida tranquila y solitaria. Su negocio de orden de pociones por lechuzas, _Pociones Anónimas_ , lo mantenía bastante acomodado al igual que su herencia de la familia Prince. Su tío, Archibald Brogan Prince, había muerto unos años antes y le había dejado los restos de la fortuna familiar. Una pequeña cantidad, en comparación con otras líneas de familiares sangrepura, pero no menos apreciada por Severus.

Y ahora, Severus estaba a punto de arruinar su agradable y tranquila vida con un viaje a una pequeña ciudad, la única mágica, a las afueras de Londres. Había ido de visita dos veces antes, en los años posteriores a su recuperación de su larga enfermedad y lesión. Una vez para asegurarse de que Draco sabía que estaba vivo y bien y una vez para conocer a la esposa de Draco. El hecho de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fueran almas gemelas era un poco alarmante, pero una vez que había pasado algo de tiempo con ellos, tuvo sentido.

La casa de estilo victoriano de cuatro pisos se encontraba en una calle arbolada con varias otras casas del mismo diseño. Era un vecindario más antiguo, pero muy bonito. La parte exterior de la casa era de un suave, rosa pálido, con adornos blancos. Las enredaderas trepaban por las paredes, hacia las grandes ventanas delanteras.

Severus subió los escalones. Tocó rápidamente y esperó a que se abriera la puerta.

—Maestro Snape—dijo Ophelia Thornton mientras abría la puerta. Vestía un elegante traje negro a medida y un delantal gris. Su cabello fue amarrado fuertemente hacia atrás.

—Señorita Thornton—saludó Severus con una leve inclinación de cabeza—¿Lady Malfoy está en casa? —.

—Sí, por supuesto—respondió la señorita Thornton mientras conducía a Severus a la casa y luego al salón de la primera planta, a la derecha. La planta baja estaba un piso debajo de ellos y contenía la cocina, los almacenes y los cuartos de servicio. Actualmente, Draco y Hermione empleaban a la señorita Thornton, dos doncellas, una cocinera y un hombre para trabajos varios.

Severus estaba de pie junto a la ventana, esperando que la señorita Thornton regresara con Lord y Lady Malfoy, de espaldas a la habitación.

—Padrino—dijo Draco mientras entraba al salón—¿A qué debemos el placer? —.

Severus se giró y casi dejó que su boca se abriera al ver a Hermione. Ella estaba muy embarazada.

Hermione sonrió ante la expresión de Severus y luego se sentó en un sillón—Llevo niños gemelos—explicó mientras se frotaba su vientre bastante grande—He enviado a la señorita Greeves a tomar el té, maestro Snape, si te sientas—.

Severus asintió, pero dirigió su respuesta a Draco—Necesito un poco de ayuda y esperaba que tu encantadora esposa pudiera complacerme—explicó.

—¿Está relacionado con asesoramiento legal? ¿Necesitas un abogado? —Hermione preguntó.

—No. No como tal. Simplemente esperaba que pudieras tener algo de información para mí. Estoy buscando a alguien—respondió Severus.

La señorita Greeves, una chica pálida de cabello castaño no mayor de diecinueve años llevó un carrito de té a la habitación—¿Debo servirlo, Lady Malfoy? —ella preguntó en voz baja.

—Solo déjalo allí, nos ocuparemos, señorita Greeves—respondió Hermione. Una vez que la señorita Greeves se había ido, Hermione usó su varita para servirlo y también para armar un plato de sándwiches y bollos—¿A quién buscas, Maestro Snape? —.

—Puedes llamarme Severus, Lady Malfoy—.

—Y como he dicho antes, puedes llamarme Hermione, Severus—contestó Hermione.

—¿Qué está pasando, Severus? —Draco preguntó.

—Necesito encontrar a Harry Potter. Yo... quería saber lo que ustedes, los dos saben sobre él ahora y lo que hizo después de la guerra—dijo Severus después de un largo momento.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hermione mientras se aplicaba a su plato.

Severus se puso de pie lentamente. Él realmente no había querido llegar a esto, pero sintió que le debía a Draco y Hermione una respuesta franca y honesta. Desabrochó el gemelo de su muñeca derecha y lentamente levantó la manga. Luego, desabrochó una gruesa banda negra alrededor de su muñeca. Había mantenido su marca de alma gemela oculta desde que la recibió, a los once años. No se lo había enseñado a nadie, excepto al director Dumbledore.

Se acercó a Hermione lentamente y luego prácticamente le puso la muñeca en la cara. Ante su jadeo, él se apartó, colocó a la banda en su lugar y enderezó su manga.

 _Harry James Potter_ estaba escrito en una impresión inclinada y apretada en colores que iban desde el dorado al café y el marrón, en el interior de su muñeca.

>> ¿Siempre ha sido Harry? —Hermione preguntó.

Severus negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse—No. Cambió a su nombre durante su primera clase de Pociones—.

—¿Tu alma gemela es Harry maldito Potter? —Draco preguntó, incrédulo.

Severus asintió.

>> ¿Pero solía ser otra persona? —Draco continuó.

Otra vez, Severus solo pudo asentir.

>> ¿Quien? —Draco preguntó.

—Lily Evans—dijo Hermione en voz baja—No podía ser otra. ¿Ella era el alma gemela de dos personas? —.

—Sí. Hasta su muerte—respondió Severus.

Hermione se reclinó contra la silla y luego asintió—Durante todo el primer año después de la guerra, Harry ayudó a reconstruir Hogwarts y asistió a ciertos juicios. Dio testimonio en algunos, y peso sobre las sentencias en otros. Luego, se fue con Ron y conmigo, y otros, para terminar su educación cuando Hogwarts fue reabierto. Al final de lo que cariñosamente se llamó “Octavo Año”, desapareció —.

—Está bien ¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme? —Severus preguntó.

Hermione suspiró y luego cortó con su varita y murmuró el hechizo de invocación. Una carpeta con el escudo de Hogwarts voló en su mano. Ella lo abrió de golpe después de dejar su taza y plato—Limpió dos de sus cuentas de Gringotts y una de las cuentas Black también. Las otras fueron monitoreadas por un tiempo, por la oficina de Aurores, y parecía que había estado recibiendo actualizaciones de las cuentas restantes. Una era completamente desviada a Hogwarts. Otra fue invertida en su totalidad en un gran orfanato. Sus impuestos fueron monitoreados durante mucho tiempo así, y lo único que se ha informado sobre ellos en los últimos cuatro años es Black Manor, el interés de las inversiones, la poción alisadora y una suma de dinero depositada mensualmente, de Aberforth’s—.

—¿Aberforth’s? ¿Como en Aberforth Dumbledore? —Severus preguntó—¿El Cabeza de Puerco? —.

Hermione asintió—Se llama Aberfoth’s ahora. Harry trabajó allí, contribuyó con un par de elementos en el menú, rediseñó el negocio para Aberforth, en realidad, mientras que él estaba ayudando a reconstruir Hogwarts. Es un restaurante temático ahora. Cada elemento del menú contiene algún tipo de leche de cabra. Es un restaurante de día y un pub por la noche, ahora. Harry ayudó a hacer eso. Ayudó mucho, justo después de la guerra, con la revitalización de Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon, cosas así —.

—Después de todo eso, él... ¿huyó? —Severus preguntó.

—Parece que sí—agregó Draco—Hermione y yo descubrimos que éramos almas gemelas durante el Octavo Año. Ronald y Hermione se separaron unos meses antes de eso. La señorita Lovegood fue a la Universidad de Nueva York, en Estados Unidos. Neville Longbottom y George Weasley empezó a cortejarse, debido al vínculo de su alma gemela. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se casaron justo después de que nos graduamos—.

—Las vidas de las personas continuaron donde Harry parecía... detenerse. Ginny y Blaise descubrieron que eran almas gemelas justo antes de que Harry también se fuera. Creo... Creo que fue muy difícil para él. Quería seguir adelante con su vida. Él nunca, ni una vez, mencionó tener una marca de alma gemela. Creo que todos simplemente asumieron que él... no la tenía—dijo Hermione.

—Puede que no—dijo Severus en voz baja.

—Sí, he leído que puede suceder—agregó Draco.

—¿Qué hay de sus amistades con usted y el Sr. Weasley? —Severus preguntó.

—Simplemente nos desviamos. Ronald odiaba el hecho de que yo fuera el alma gemela de Draco. Y nunca recuperamos nuestra amistad después de nuestra... relación. Aún así, Harry trató de cuidarnos. Trató de cuidarnos a todos. y su esposa, Lavender, viven en Black Manor con Teddy y Andrómeda Black-Tonks. Harry testificó en el juicio de Draco, en el mío, en el de Ron, en un montón de otros también. él trató de arreglar todo lo que podía, pero… creo que sintió que nunca sería suficiente—explicó Hermione.

—¿El Ministerio te enjuicio? —Severus preguntó.

—Mientras estábamos reconstruyendo Hogwarts, sí—respondió Hermione.

—Muchos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron enjuiciados, principalmente por mal uso de la magia o por el uso de magia restringida o Imperdonable—explicó Draco— _Benenine Isle_ , frente a la costa de Irlanda del Norte, se convirtió en una prisión. Mortífagos y los simpatizantes de los mortífagos tuvieron lugar en Azkaban, con los Dementores que quedaban, mientras que todas las otras personas, si eran condenadas, fueron enviadas a _Benenine Isle_ —.

—Molly Weasley hizo seis meses en _Benenine_ por uso de Maldición Imperdonable. Hice tres meses por el uso de magia restringida—dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—El Ministerio creía que la única persona realmente exenta del tiempo de prisión, del castigo, era Harry Potter, ya que había salvado a todo el mundo. Todos los demás fueron enjuiciados. Si te declaraban culpable, cumplías una sentencia. Mi juicio fue a inicios del año —dijo Draco—Harry habló al respecto, por mi parte. Serví una sentencia reducida, seis meses en Azkaban. Pero, entonces, comenzó el nuevo ciclo escolar y el Ministerio modificó mi sentencia para tener que regresar y terminar mi educación. Solo tenía permitido hacer magia relacionada con la escuela, nunca me dejaron salir del campus, y tuve que ir a la habitación con Ronald y Harry, como parte de mi castigo—.

—¿Cómo obtuve el perdón completo? —Severus susurró.

—Se suponía que estabas muerto. Harry usó tus recuerdos, así como un frasco de recuerdos que la directora McGonagall tenía de Dumbledore, así como declaraciones de estudiantes y otras pruebas, para limpiar tu nombre. El Ministro Breakenbatch incluyó en el perdón que se aplicará _independientemente del estado de tu vida, vivo o muerto_. No estamos seguros de qué más hizo para garantizar tu libertad, si se te encontraba con vida. Nunca nos dijo—Hermione respondió.

—Está bien—dijo Severus. Él no sabía qué más decir. Parecía una pesadilla.

—Mi madre estuvo seis meses en Azkaban por la actividad Mortífaga, a pesar de que nunca tomó la Marca. Mi padre todavía está allí, y lo estará, por el resto de su vida. No pudo reclamar nuevamente la maldición Imperius, porque el Ministerio ideó una manera de averiguarlo con seguridad. Un método de tres partes para ver si habías estado bajo la maldición Imperius—dijo Draco.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de esto antes? —Severus preguntó.

—Te estabas volviendo a poner en pie—dijo Draco.

—Necesitabas tiempo. Queríamos esperar hasta que lo preguntaras—respondió Hermione.

—Está bien. ¿Hay algo más que ustedes sepan sobre el Sr. Potter? —Severus dijo al fin.

—Si quieres más información, debes ir a comer a Aberforth's. Además, podrías hablar con Ronald. Considerando que vive en la casa de Harry, podría saber más—respondió Hermione.

—Lo haré—dijo Severus—¿Qué estudió él, Harry, en su último año? —.

Hermione negó con la cabeza—Tomó clases básicas y un par de clases nuevas. Tomó sus EXTASIS. Le fue muy bien, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo sabe. Trabajó para Aberforth los fines de semana. No lo vimos mucho. Todos los demás también estaban trabajando duro, y cuando no lo estábamos... todos estábamos emparejados. Odio decirlo, incluso sentirlo, pero... nos sumergimos en el trabajo. Lo dejamos solo—.

—No era tu trabajo cuidar de él, Hermione—castigó Draco.

—¿No es así? —ella respondió tristemente.

—Si eso es todo, estaré en camino. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer hoy—dijo Severus mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Cuando lo encuentres... dile que lo extrañamos—dijo Hermione.

Cuando Severus se fue, se preguntó si debería haberles dicho dónde estaba Harry. Bueno, donde Minerva pensó que estaba, en realidad. Sería un largo viaje a Belfast, de hecho. Era mejor pasar primero por Black Manor y ver si Ronald Weasley tenía más información. ¿Valía la pena hablar con Ronald? ¿Debía tomar ese riesgo cuando no quería que se supiera que él estaba vivo y bien?

En lugar de ir directamente a Londres, lo que hubiera sido más fácil, Severus se apareció de nuevo en su casa de campo. Mientras tanto, mientras se daba cuenta de qué hacer, tenía trabajo para terminar.


	6. La Bendición De Luna Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

Severus se había encontrado con Ron en Madame Tudipié en Hogsmeade, donde habían tenido una discusión tensa sobre el café y Ronald había revelado más detalles de los últimos años de Harry en el mundo mágico.

Ronald lo había invitado a Black Manor, pero Severus realmente no había querido enfrentarse con Lavender Brown-Weasley, Andrómeda o el pequeño Teddy.

En cambio, Severus usó lo que había aprendido de Ronald y se hizo un traslador ilegal a los estados. Tenía una sesión más de recolección de información, y luego iría a ver a Harry, independientemente de lo que había aprendido.

* * *

Severus tocó una gran puerta redonda y roja en un vecindario mágico aplastado al lado de Brooklyn, Nueva York. Esperó impacientemente a que se abriera, pegando con el pie. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo contener su sonrisa. Por extraño que fuera, Luna siempre había sido una de sus estudiantes favoritas. Ella vio la magia que nadie más hacía y estaba decidida a entenderla, y esa actitud la había ayudado a ser una de las mejores estudiantes de pociones.

—Señorita Lovegood—dijo en voz baja.

Luna sonrió—Maestro Snape, ahora es la señora Scamander—respondió ella.

Severus asintió—¿Puedo pasar? —.

Dio un paso atrás y abrió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Navegó por la puerta, a una habitación grande y cuadrada. Había puertas a lo largo de la pared izquierda, una gran chimenea en la pared de atrás, y la pared derecha estaba cubierta con algún tipo de material reflectante.

—Estás aquí por Harry—dijo Luna.

—Por supuesto—fue la respuesta de Severus.

—¡Stella! —Luna gritó con una especie de risa vertiginosa. Una mujer flaca y delgada que vestía una impresionante colección de túnicas de colores del arcoíris salió por la primera puerta a la izquierda.

—¿Señora Scamander? —preguntó ella en un suave y susurro de una voz.

—Trae el té, por favor. La Almendra, Severus lo prefiere. Y las pequeñas galletas de chocolate, por favor—solicitó Luna—Y por favor, hazle saber a Rolf que estaré aquí, en la casa principal, por más tiempo del que habíamos planeado—.

Stella hizo una leve reverencia y volvió a entrar por la puerta de dónde venía.

—Tienes sirvientes. No había esperado eso—comentó Severus.

—Solo Stella, en realidad. También tenemos un par de internos, para ayudar con los animales, pero, realmente, Severus, esto no es por lo que viniste aquí. Quieres saber sobre Harry y sobre Harry y yo—dijo ella.

Severus asintió, pero esperó hasta que sirvieran el té y Stella se hubiera ido una vez más antes de hablar.

—No te sorprende que esté vivo—afirmó.

—Soy vidente, así que no, no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo—respondió Luna—Ahora, pregunta lo qué viniste a preguntar aquí. Estás entre amigos, está bien—.

Severus suspiró—Si sabías que no eran almas gemelas, ¿por qué tú y Harry... se hicieron compañía? —.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que quieres saber. Lo que quieres saber es si tiene tu nombre escrito en su cuerpo, y no puedo decírtelo—Luna suspiró—Puedo decirte que fue un excelente amante, para ese período de tiempo y esa edad. Puedo decirte que lo amaba y que él me amaba, pero nunca nos habíamos enamorado. Puedo decirte que él tiene una marca de alma gemela, pero la mantuvo oculta todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos—.

—¿Discutieron sobre mí en algún momento? —Severus preguntó.

—A menudo hablaba de ti. Cómo deseaba haberte entendido, a tu papel, durante su educación. Cómo deseaba haber podido hablar contigo, en aquel entonces. Me conmutó tu muerte y no me podía creer cuando le dije que existía la posibilidad de que hubieras sobrevivido. Sabía que podía hablar conmigo, Severus, porque sabía que eras uno de mis profesores favoritos, incluso con tu irascibilidad—explicó.

—¿Crees que estará dispuesto a verme, a hablar conmigo, al menos a escucharme? —Severus preguntó en voz baja.

—Creo que se enojará porque te hayas mantenido oculto por tanto tiempo. Creo que estará feliz de que estés vivo. Se preguntará qué significa para él, para los dos, y él se preguntará quién es tu alma gemela, independientemente de lo que diga su propia marca—respondió Luna.

Severus asintió—Creo que eso suena... justo—.

Era el turno de Luna de asentir—Soy un socio en su panadería, pero no voy a darte su dirección o ubicación, Severus. Si quieres localizarlo, tendrás que preguntarle a alguien más o encontrarlo por tu cuenta—.

—Entonces, ¿tiene una panadería? —.

—Sí. Lo hace muy bien. Es muy hábil y parece feliz. Recibo una actualización una vez al mes y obtengo un porcentaje de las ganancias. De vez en cuando, ayudo a revisar los elementos del menú o lo ayudo a decidir qué camino tomar. El padrino del padre de Rolf es panadero, aquí en Nueva York. Por lo tanto, nos comunicamos con bastante regularidad. Creo que soy la única persona mágica con la que habla aparte de sus elfos domésticos—dijo Luna.

—¿Tiene elfos domésticos? —Severus preguntó.

Luna sonrió—Dobby, Winky y Kreacher están ligados a él. Él salvó la vida de Dobby—.

—¿Lo ayudan, entonces? —Ante el asentimiento de Luna, Severus continuó—Estoy contento de que no esté solo—.

—Está tan solo como puede—fue la respuesta de Luna.

—Gracias por el té y las galletas, señorita Lovegood—dijo Severus mientras se levantaba—Creo que me iré ahora—.

—Dile hola de parte mía, y que él es amado. Él lo va a superar, Severus. Más rápido de lo que se piensa. Pero, si nunca empiezas, si no lo intentas, entonces los dos de se perderán algo maravilloso—dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba y lo conducía a la puerta.

Severus asintió—Gracias por el consejo—.

—Tienes mi bendición, si es importante para ti, Severus—comentó.

—Importa—respondió—Gracias—.

—En cualquier momento—dijo Luna y luego se inclinó para darle una especie de medio abrazo.


	7. Haciendo Las Paces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

Severus se sentó al otro lado de la calle en un banco del parque. Ya había estado allí durante horas, y solo gracias a la ayuda de amuletos de amortiguación y un amuleto de calentamiento fue capaz de seguir sentado allí.

No sabía cuándo abrió la tienda de Harry,  _Pottering_ , y resultó que había pasado horas antes. No había llegado a tiempo para ver encender las luces traseras ni nada, pero había estado mirando desde lejos mientras Harry preparaba pasteles y productos horneados. Los muggles no podrían ver a través del frente a la habitación de atrás, pero Severus no era un mago en vano.

El hechizo era temporal y solo duraba unos doce minutos antes de que Severus tuviera que cambiarlo, pero le había dado una buena idea de la vida de Harry. Había visto a Winky ayudar a preparar bandejas para hornear y almacenar en la sala principal. Había visto a Dobby aparecer en el jardín de la azotea y comenzar a atenderlo. Había visto con asombro los muchos panes, pasteles, tartas, pays y cupcakes que Harry hizo durante toda la mañana.

Luego, se sentó allí cuando Harry fue a la sala principal y abrió la panadería por un día. Había estado abierto por un número de horas, y Severus todavía estaba sentado en el banco, en el parque, al otro lado de la calle. Él no podía decidirse a moverse, todavía. Estaba extremadamente complacido de ver a Harry haciendo un negocio tan rápido, de verle sonreír y charlar de forma tan casual, de verlo brillar. Le hizo preguntarse dónde demonios podría incluso comenzar a encajar en el mundo de Harry. Un mundo del que no sabía nada.

Severus suspiró y dejó el banco. Iría a buscar algo para comer en el café que había visto a la vuelta de la esquina y calle abajo. Cuando terminara, tal vez tendría el valor de buscar a Harry antes de que cerrara la tienda.

* * *

La campana sobre la puerta sonó justo cuando Harry salió de detrás del mostrador con la intención de cerrar por el día.

—Realmente lo siento—dijo Harry mientras movía una canasta grande en sus manos—Pero estamos a punto de cerrar—Lanzó su mejor sonrisa y su mejor voz de "el cliente siempre tiene la razón", pero no levantó la vista.

—Está bien, Sr. Potter. No necesito que su tienda esté abierta para lo que necesito—dijo Severus suavemente.

Harry titubeó y se alegró de que la canasta estuviera vacía cuando se estrelló contra el piso. Su magia saltó y las ventanas se agrietaron a su alrededor—¡Mierda! —.

—Un sentimiento excelente, Sr. Potter—respondió Severus mientras agitaba su varita y las ventanas se reparaban—Ahora que los dramas han terminado, ¿podrías continuar en tus deberes de cierre para que podamos hablar? —.

Harry recogió la canasta y luego fue a la puerta principal. Volteó el cartel de abierto a cerrado y cerró la puerta. Dio la vuelta—¿Eres real? —susurró.

Severus asintió—Soy, de hecho, real, Sr. Potter—.

—Dime algo sobre ti que solo yo sabría—respondió Harry mientras se alejaba, de vuelta al mostrador.

—Una vez invadiste mi privacidad al mirar mi pensadero durante las lecciones de Oclumancia. Pero lo que aprendiste allí cambió una parte fundamental de tu mundo y debería haber tratado más arduamente de enseñarte—fue la respuesta de Severus.

—Otra. Otra cosa, por favor—dijo Harry.

—Lo último que quería hacer, antes de sucumbir al coma, aunque pensabas que me estaba muriendo, era mirarte a los ojos—dijo suavemente Severus.

—Yo... pensé que solo querías ver los ojos de mi madre antes de que murieras—dijo Harry. Tomó un respiro profundo—Vamos... vamos a mi apartamento. Puedo... haré que los elfos limpien esta noche, y... ¿de acuerdo? —.

Severus asintió.

—¡Dobby! ¡Winky! —Harry llamó. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Harry le dio a cada uno una suave sonrisa—Necesito que hagan la limpieza, y luego la configuración de la mañana: la masa enriquecida para mañana debe aumentar durante la noche, y la masa laminada también necesita algo de trabajo. Ustedes saben qué hacer, ¿sí? —.

—Winky siempre sabe qué hacer para el negocio del Maestro Harry—respondió Winky con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estamos felices de hacer lo que necesita, Maestro Harry—respondió Dobby.

—Está bien, genial. Gracias—Harry se volvió hacia Severus—¿Si me sigues? —.

—El Maestro Harry debería recordar que Winky se va mañana. Winky puede estar aquí, si el Maestro necesita—dijo Winky en voz baja mientras Harry llevaba a Severus a la parte de atrás.

Harry se giró—Lo recuerdo, Winky. Está bien. Toma el día, como siempre—.

Winky asintió y luego fue a ayudar a Dobby en la cocina.

Severus siguió a Harry escaleras arriba y entró a su apartamento. Estaba ordenado, bien decorado y pequeño, pero la vista de las puertas del balcón en la parte trasera de la sala de estar era preciosa.

* * *

—Tiene dos dormitorios, sin contar el pequeño apartamento para Winky y Dobby, la sala de estar es bastante pequeña, y la cocina es minúscula, pero como la cocina de la planta baja es enorme, funciona. Su lugar es a través de esa puerta por la chimenea. No está en la red flu, obviamente, así que es pequeña, solo una fuente de calor adicional para la sala de estar, y hay una en cada habitación, una chimenea que es...—Harry divago mientras conducía a Severus a la sala.

—Deja de balbucear, Sr. Potter. Entiendo que mi aparición... te haya molestado. Está bien—dijo suavemente Severus.

—Yo...—Los ojos de Harry se llenaron—Estoy feliz de que estés vivo, Profesor Snape—.

—Puedes llamarme Severus—.

Harry sonrió levemente—Solo si me llamas Harry—.

—Está bien... Harry—Severus se sentó en el sillón solitario de la habitación.

Harry tomó el sofá pequeño—¿Dónde... dónde has estado? —.

—Albus me dejó una cabaña bien protegida. Poppy se aseguró de que llegara a la cabaña, y mi elfo doméstico, Mimsy, que solía pertenecer a mi madre, y es el último elfo Prince que quedaba, me cuidó—Él suspiró—Estuve en coma por más de un año, y cuando salí de allí, tenía que esperar mucho tiempo, en cuanto a la recuperación—.

—¿Y después de eso? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

—He pasado los últimos años elaborando pociones y vendiéndolas a través de un negocio de orden por lechuza, con un alias. He llevado una vida muy tranquila, Harry. No quería... todavía no quería, no quiero trastornar tu vida. Y, en ese momento, pensé que estabas viviendo tu vida, feliz y satisfecho en el mundo mágico. Me disculpo—explicó Severus.

—Gracias. Por disculparse. Yo... pensé que estabas muerto. Eso... dolió—Harry estaba en estado de shock, parecía no poder superar el hecho de que Severus Snape estaba sentado en su sala de estar.  _¡Severus estaba vivo!_

Harry saltó del sofá—Vuelvo enseguida. Si quieres té, la cocina es muy pequeña, pero está a través de ese arco, y si necesitas usar el retrete, está en ese pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda. la habitación de huéspedes. Eres más que bienvenido a... quedarte un par de días, si quieres—dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Corrió por el pasillo hacia la única puerta a la derecha y presionó su mano sobre la madera envejecida. Abrió y desapareció dentro.

Severus suspiró. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero realmente deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer o decir que lo hiciera todo más fácil para el joven.

* * *

En su habitación, Harry se quitó los pantalones y la trusa y expuso la parte interior de su muslo derecho al espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Oh—jadeó. Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Su marca de alma gemela ya no era gris, sino verde, como si nunca se hubiera vuelto gris en primer lugar.

Harry suspiró y se volvió a poner la ropa. Necesitaba agarrarlo y descubrir por qué Severus estaba allí en primer lugar.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué podría necesitar o querer Severus de él? ¿Y cómo en la tierra de Merlín había encontrado a Harry?

 


	8. Confesiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hornear? —Severus preguntó cuando Harry se reincorporó a él en la pequeña sala de estar.

Harry soltó una risa temblorosa—Yo... aprendí al crecer. Con mi tía y mi tío. Pero... soy autodidacta. No he tenido clases ni nada. Muchos experimentos, mucho bicarbonato y un hobby de ver muggles horneando en la televisión, cuando puedo—.

—¿Por qué decidiste abrir una panadería en Belfast? —Severus preguntó.

Harry se removió un momento antes de responder—Quería un lugar cercano a Gran Bretaña, algo con una rica historia, que aún estuviera gobernado por el Reino Unido. Ah, y había estado aquí una vez antes, de vacaciones durante el Octavo Año, con Luna—Él suspiró—Me gustó. Me gustó el café de la esquina—.

—¿Y tu negocio... está bien? —Severus se sintió incómodo y ansioso. Odiaba las conversaciones triviales, pero no sabía qué más decir.

—Está yendo muy bien. Me encanta, y a la gente de aquí también parece gustarle—Harry se levantó del sofá y entró en la pequeña cocina. Albergaba un refrigerador, una estufa de gas, un fregadero y un tramo de mostrador. Era suficiente mostrador para su escurreplatos de un lado, su hervidor eléctrico del otro y un espacio en blanco para la preparación de alimentos en el medio. Había, sin embargo, una serie de armarios a lo largo de las paredes.

Severus se levantó y lo siguió a la cocina. Se apoyó contra el arco.

—Voy a hacer té. Es almendra, ¿está bien? —Preguntó Harry.

—Eso suena bien, gracias—respondió Severus.

Harry bajó dos tazas y luego se volvió y sacó dos bolsitas de té de una jarra con forma de rana detrás de su calentador de agua. Puso las bolsitas en las tazas y luego se volvió y sacó una fuente de la nevera—También tengo sándwiches. Lo siento, pero no como productos lácteos en mi vida normal. Pruebo mis productos horneados y cosas para la tienda, y uso mantequilla, leche y huevos en la mayoría de mis productos. Pero, no lo como regularmente. Así que tengo leche de soja de vainilla para el té y los sándwiches son de ensalada de seitán o tofu con lechuga, tomate, aguacate y mostaza. Espero que esté bien—.

—Suena bien, Harry—respondió Severus.

Harry terminó de preparar el té, lo llevó junto con los sándwiches a la sala de estar. Lo dejó todo sobre la mesa de café y volvió a su asiento. Los dos hombres bebieron y comieron durante varios minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Severus? —Preguntó Harry una vez que terminó de comer.

Severus se levantó y llevó los platos a la cocina de Harry. Restauró el amuleto de conservación en los sándwiches y volvió a colocar la fuente en la nevera. Puso los platos en el fregadero y luego se volvió y regresó a la pequeña sala de estar y volvió a su asiento.

—Necesitaba verte. Para saber que estás bien. Quería asegurarme de que estés feliz y bien—fue la respuesta de Severus.

—¿Luna te dijo dónde encontrarme? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Le hablé a Luna, pero, no, ella no delató tu ubicación—.

—No puedo comenzar a decirte lo feliz que estoy de que estás vivo. No sé cómo decirte cuánto lo siento por no haber hecho más por ti esa noche. Te agradeceré por siempre tus recuerdos. Y me gustaría devolverlos. Pero, Severus, en serio. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Harry se movió en el sofá y tomó sus manos en su regazo.

—Minerva me dio a conocer tu ubicación—respondió Severus.

—¿La directora McGonagall sabe dónde vivo y trabajo? —La voz de Harry se elevó en la última palabra.

—Ella te visito, en su forma de gato, hace un par de años. Por lo que yo sé, ella no le dijo a nadie más dónde estás. Tuve que convencerla de que merecía saber. Hablé con Hermione, Draco, Ronald y Luna también. Solo Luna y Minerva sabían dónde estabas, y solo Minerva me lo dijo—explicó Severus.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Bien. No quiero que nadie sepa dónde estoy. Por mucho que amé la magia... terminé con ese mundo. Los amé, salvé, y ellos no hicieron nada por mí. Es decir, ni siquiera un agradecimiento. Así que estoy feliz de que estén felices. Estoy tan feliz de saber que Draco y Hermione están teniendo hijos, que Ron y Lavender esperan, que todo está bien. Que George está recuperado. Pero, no voy a volver. Nunca volveré—.

—No vine a buscarte, Harry. No tienes que volver. Te doy mi palabra—dijo Severus.

Harry asintió—Gracias. Ahora. Es tarde, necesito levantarme muy temprano para comenzar el día y abrir la panadería. ¿Había algo más que necesites? —.

—Son solo las cinco y media, no es tarde—Severus frunció el ceño y miró el reloj.

—Me levanto a medianoche. A más tardar, a la una de la madrugada. Normalmente estoy en la cama a las cinco, a veces a las cuatro y media, dependiendo del día. Los elfos me ayudan mucho, pero hago la mayor parte del trabajo yo mismo, y como vendo principalmente a muggles, no suelo usar mucha magia en mi trabajo—explicó Harry.

Severus asintió. Se había preguntado por qué Harry cerró la tienda a las tres en punto, pero ahora tenía sentido. Se levantó—¿La oferta de pasar la noche es buena? —.

Harry sonrió suavemente—Por supuesto. Hay una televisión en tu habitación y mantas extra en el baúl a los pies de la cama. El cajón superior tiene toallas limpias. Todo lo que quieras comer en la cocina es tuyo. Debes venir a la panadería a desayunar. Mañana es el día en que hacemos sándwiches todo el día, junto con las otras ofertas. Dos tipos de scones*. Puede que te gusten. Por lo tanto, intentaré no molestarte cuando me levante—.

—No te preocupes tanto por molestarme. Gracias por dejarme quedar. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Harry—Severus miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación ¿Estaría bien si recorro tu jardín en la azotea? —.

—Por supuesto. ¡Ah! Disfrutarás de la sección de floración nocturna, y también hay una sección de flores comestibles—Harry sonrió y luego se movió por el pasillo—Voy a tomar una ducha e ir a dormir. Te veré mañana—.

Severus sonrió ante el retroceso de Harry. Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta al elegir no mostrarle a Harry su marca de alma gemela. Seguramente Harry lo hubiera mencionado si hubiera tenido el nombre de Severus en alguna parte de su cuerpo. El hecho de que no, debía indicar que el alma gemela de Harry era otra persona.

De cualquier forma, Severus sintió que hubiera sido realmente inapropiado decirle a Harry. Harry parecía realmente triste. Resignado, pero triste. No enojado, como Severus había esperado. Parecía cansado. Como esperando que en cualquier momento, Severus lo llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts o algo así.

Severus se dirigió al jardín de la azotea. Era más grande de lo que había pensado que sería, pero despiadadamente organizado y próspero. Recorrió las plantas durante bastante tiempo antes de regresar al interior.

Bajó por el pasillo y entró a la habitación. Era pequeña, pero encantadora. La cama era doble y parecía cómoda. Los muebles parecían viejos, pero bien cuidados. La pequeña televisión muggle era más elegante de lo que había esperado, pero estaba agradecido por la distracción. No había empacado para pasar la noche, y tendría que transfigurar algunas de sus prendas en un camisón.

Había libros alineados en un estante singular que estaba atornillado a la pared. Revisó los títulos y los aprobó, una mezcla de libros de ficción, mágicos y muggles.

Se instaló para la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**  *Un scone es un panecillo individual de forma redonda, típico de la cocina del Reino Unido y originario de Escocia. Es un alimento muy común en desayunos y meriendas tanto del Reino Unido como de Irlanda, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y los Estados Unidos de América. En Escocia, las porciones triangulares de la torta de pan aplanada llamada bannock (probablemente el antepasado del scone) se conocen igualmente como scones. Está elaborado con harina de trigo, centeno o avena, mantequilla y levadura. Se suele servir templado y abierto por la mitad, y aparece como un ingrediente del high tea (merienda-cena) en Escocia. Aunque el scone sea tradicionalmente redondo, se comercializa también en forma de triángulos más planos para ahorrar harina. Los scones caseros pueden ser redondos, triangulares o cuadrados.


	9. Haciendolo Bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

Justo después de la una de la madrugada, Harry se levantó. Se duchó, preparó café para Severus por la mañana y luego tomó una taza de té y una tostada con una fina capa de mermelada. Colocó un encantamiento de preservación y calentamiento en la cafetera francesa, y luego se dirigió al piso de abajo.

Dobby y Winky estaban ocupados cocinando y limpiando alrededor de la cocina, y haciendo mucho más trabajo de lo que Harry normalmente les asignaba.

Él no estaba enojado ni nada, solo un poco aturdido. Tenían órdenes de no hacer la cocción actual, pero parecía que eso no les había impedido hacer la mayoría (casi todo, a decir verdad) del trabajo de preparación mientras él había estado durmiendo.

—¡Maestro Harry! —Dobby saludó mientras sacaba donas. Una sartén se revolvió en la estufa detrás de él.

—Todos los panes, pays y pasteles están listos para ser horneados, Maestro Harry—dijo Winky mientras continuaba preparando los ingredientes para los sándwiches que servirían ese día—Winky irá a su día libre ahora, a menos que el Maestro necesite que se quede—.

—Eso me parece bien, Winky. Has hecho un buen trabajo, gracias. Disfruta tu día—fue la respuesta de Harry.

Winky hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se apareció de la tienda.

Los miércoles eran difíciles para la mayoría de las personas: era la mitad de la semana, y la mayoría de la gente ya miraba hacia el fin de semana, pero aún no estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Harry trató de compensar la depresión a mitad de semana al tener un día lleno de sándwiches, junto con su comida habitual. Los viernes y los sábados eran sus días completos más concurridos en la tienda, pero el miércoles era fácilmente la mañana más ocupada. La comunidad parecía adorar sus opciones de sándwich de desayuno añadidas al menú de todos los días.

—El hojaldre está listo para que usted prepare los pasteles, Maestro Harry, y tendrá que hacer los bollos, señor—dijo Dobby.

—Dobby, gracias por tu arduo trabajo. Realmente lo aprecio—dijo Harry mientras se ponía un delantal y se lavaba las manos. Se volvió hacia uno de los refrigeradores y sacó la masa laminada para los pasteles—Ve a descansar y luego haz los mandados. Lo tengo por las próximas dos horas. Necesitaré ayuda cuando se trate de la configuración de los sándwiches, pero eso no será necesario hasta las cuatro—.

Dobby se inclinó, le sonrió a Harry y luego se apareció.

Harry conectó la radio a la estación de música clásica, se lavó las manos nuevamente y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

A las tres, Dobby regresó para ayudarlo con la configuración de los sándwiches y para ayudarlo a reorganizar la tienda para las mesas adicionales. Un poco de magia recorrió un largo camino haciendo  _parecer_  como si la tienda de repente tuviera más espacio del que tenía, y ninguno de los clientes había cuestionado cómo las mesas adicionales, y el espacio extra en el lugar y la barra de café, encajaban.

Harry movió una pequeña mesa hacia la esquina, con su silla apoyada en la pared. Agregó una banda sobre la silla que decía "reservada" y una pequeña señal que decía lo mismo sobre la mesa también. Incluyó el menú del día, un juego de cubiertos y una canasta llena de golosinas: paquetes de sirope dorado, mostaza, salsa marrón, ketchup, tres tipos de azúcar, sal, pimienta y mayonesa.

Los olores de la mantequilla y el azúcar y las bayas y el chocolate impregnaban el aire alrededor de la panadería, pero pronto sería usurpado con tocino, patatas, verduras y huevos.

Antes de abrir esta mañana, él y Dobby generalmente tendrían un desayuno completo en el piso de arriba, pero hoy, ya que Severus aún debería estar durmiendo, Harry se conformó con un sándwich grueso y un café con leche de soya en una mesita en la parte de atrás.

Harry sonrió y regresó a la cocina. Él amaba los miércoles.

* * *

Severus se sentó en la mesa que Harry le había reservado y examinó el menú de sándwiches. La panadería estaba llena de conversaciones y ruido a su alrededor, y aunque estaba muy contento de que la tienda de Harry lo estuviera haciendo tan bien, anhelaba el uso de la magia para que no tuviera que escuchar. Y a pesar de que podría usar algunos hechizos para mantenerse separado, sintió que era una falta de respeto a la decisión de Harry de tener su negocio en el mundo muggle como para hacerlo.

Pidió el pequeño servicio de té, con una taza personal de té de Assam, que era su preferencia personal aparte del desayuno inglés. También disfrutaba los tés Matcha Green y Castleton Darjeeling, pero los tenía mucho menos, ya que no eran tan fáciles de encontrar y podían considerarse especiales o raros. El pequeño servicio de té incluía dos tipos de bollos (sabrosos y dulces), una variedad de mini cupcakes y dos tipos de sándwiches (uno de huevo y tocino, uno de variedad vegetal).

La mesa estaba preparada con muchas de las cosas que le gustaba poner en los bollos, y él había pedido tanto crema cuajada como mantequilla para sus aderezos adicionales.

Dos periódicos fueron presentados para su disfrute de lectura,  _El Quisquilloso_  y  _The Belfast Ledger_ , y Severus también había sacado una de las novelas que había encontrado en su habitación, para poder ocupar con éxito su tiempo hasta que Harry terminara por el día. Eran las diez y media de la mañana, y sintió que se convertiría en un día muy agradable, de hecho.

* * *

A las tres, Harry cerró la tienda. Él y Dobby limpiaron durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y luego él envió a Dobby a descansar y relajarse.

Harry tomó asiento frente a Severus.

—Entonces—se atrevió—Nunca me dijiste por qué estabas aquí. ¿Qué necesitas, Severus? —.

Severus tomó un último sorbo de una nueva taza de té, una mezcla de vainilla, sin cafeína, y miró a Harry. Permitió que su rostro se ablandara—A ti—respondió.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Qué quieres decir con que me necesitas? —.

—Justo como dije, Harry. No soy de los que pican las palabras. Vine a buscarte porque te necesito. Esperaba que también me necesitaras—dijo Severus, dejando sus cartas al descubierto.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir—fue la respuesta de Harry. Su rostro había palidecido.

Severus suspiró—No profundicemos en el tema—Se subió la manga, se desabrochó el brazalete de la muñeca y levantó el brazo, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Claro como el día,  _Harry James Potter_  estaba escrito en su muñeca.

Harry jadeó y se alejó de la mesa—¿Es esto una especie de truco? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza y se levantó también—Por supuesto que no, tonto, yo no te engañaría. No me pondría en este tipo de posición vulnerable por mera ligereza—.

—¡No es tonto por mi parte estar completamente loco de que  _soy tu maldita alma gemela_ , Severus Snape! —Harry gritó.

Severus volvió a su asiento—No, supongo que no es así. Pero deje de lado los dramatismos. Si mi nombre no está escrito en algún lugar de tu cuerpo, entonces eso es aceptable. Me iré y te dejaré en paz. No te molestaré más—.

—¡Oh, Severus, por supuesto que sí! —Harry confirmó—No seas un idiota. Ha estado ahí, en mi pierna, desde antes de que casi murieras en mis brazos. Yo... yo no... he querido...—.

—Bueno, entonces—dijo Severus mientras le sonreía a Harry—Parece que solo hay una solución real a este problema—.

Severus se levantó de un salto, agarró a Harry y lo envolvió en el mejor y más largo abrazo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry se retiró de los brazos de Severus.

—¿Ahora qué? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

—Nos conocemos cómo somos ahora—dijo suavemente Severus—Y lo hacemos bien—.


	10. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:**  The Snarry's Archivist

**_Cinco años después_ **

_Farefell Cottage_  no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Se había expandido a algunas de las áreas a su alrededor, como era necesario para incluir dormitorios adicionales y espacio de cocina, pero por lo demás todavía tenía el toque de diseño de Albus Dumbledore y todavía parecía una cabaña desde el exterior.

Harry cepilló su largo cabello hacia arriba y fuera de su cara y en una cola de caballo. Se inclinó sobre la estufa y lentamente removió la salsa para la cena. Sumergió una cuchara en un movimiento rápido, probó y luego sonrió—Perfecta—murmuró para sí mismo.

Apagó la estufa y estableció un encantamiento de estasis. Se frotó la barriga por un momento, aliviando al bebé y saliendo de la cocina.

Un niño de cabello negro, cuyo cabello era salvaje como el de Harry, jugaba tranquilamente en el piso con pequeños autos.

—¿Griffin? —Preguntó Harry mientras se bajaba al suelo—¿Cuál es la persecución hoy? —.

—Robaron el banco, papá—respondió Griffin e inclinó la cabeza para mirar a su padre—Entonces los poh-lesias están persiguiendo después a los criminales—.

Harry se rió y se inclinó para revolver el cabello de su hijo—¿Es una operación muggle hoy, entonces? —.

Los ojos anchos de color verde amarillento de Griffin brillaron de alegría por un momento y luego asintió vigorosamente.

Harry se subió al piso con un poco de magia no verbal sin varita, y luego dijo—Bueno, tu padre estará en casa pronto, mi amorcito, así que será mejor que limpies y vengas conmigo a ayúdame a poner la mesa—.

Griffin asintió de nuevo y comenzó a brincar y balancearse de un lado a otro mientras colocaba sus juguetes suavemente en la caja de juguetes.

Cuando terminó, el niño corrió al comedor para ayudar a su papá—¿Están llegando Brody y Maris? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, Griff, no esta noche. Estamos teniendo una noche especial en la panadería, así que Brody y Maris están trabajando. Pero, probablemente, vengan a almorzar el domingo—.

Griffin sonrió y luego se sentó en el piso—¿Podemos tener el azul? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió—Por supuesto que podemos tener el azul—respondió mientras bajaba el set de comida azul de la cabina—Siempre podemos tener el azul, si lo deseas, mi hombrecito—.

De repente, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Harry dejó la pila de platos y se volvió. Él sonrió.

Severus entró por la cocina y entró al comedor. Se inclinó y agarró a Griffin en sus brazos—Griffin Elon Snape, ¿qué estás tramando? —dijo suavemente mientras movía a Griffin en el aire.

Griffin chilló—¡Ayudando a papá a poner la mesa! —.

Severus se volvió hacia Harry, colocó al niño sobre su cadera y se inclinó hacia delante.

Harry y Severus se besaron por varios largos momentos, antes de retroceder.

—¿Y cómo están tú y nuestra hija en este excelente jueves por la tarde? —él preguntó suavemente.

Harry sonrió—Un poco cansado. Muy hambriento. Estamos muy contentos de que hayas llegado a casa para la cena—.

—El castillo está extremadamente ocupado en este momento, y Minerva me ha dado más y más deberes. Estoy aquí todo lo que puedo, amor—fue la respuesta de Severus mientras colocaba a Griffin de nuevo en pie.

—Lo sé, Severus. Es un auténtico placer, no una réplica, lo prometo—.

Severus asintió—Bueno, entonces... vamos a comer—.

Harry levantó a Griffin en su silla y lo instaló en la mesa antes de regresar a la cocina.

Severus lo siguió—¿Cómo estuvo él hoy? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Bien. Tuvimos un día realmente bueno, Sev—respondió Harry con cariño. Se frotó la barriga una vez más—Todos nosotros—.

Los brazos de Severus rodearon la cintura de Harry y por un momento, simplemente se aferraron.

—Mmmm—dijo Harry—Eso se siente bien—.

—Aquí es donde quiero estar siempre—respondió Severus.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry.

Severus lo giró hasta que se miraron a los ojos—Siempre—.

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
